A Timelady's Secrets
by Don'tDissTheSonic
Summary: The Doctor has two new companions, James and Gwen. This ensures new adventures, but what happened to Rose if the Battle of Canary Wolf never happened? And why isn't Gwen's DNA showing up as human? With new adventures, new friends, and all sorts of enemies the Doctor can never be sure what will happen. But is the Doctor the only one keeping secrets? Rated T just in case. 10/OC.
1. Chapter 1

A Timelady's Secrets.

**Hello! I'm Don'tDissTheSonic and this is my first Doctor Who fanfiction. I'm hoping on updating every week at least, but I might not have time or I might update a few times a week. I'm not sure yet. I hope you enjoy my fanfiction!**

**Prolog.**

Her boots where frozen and her hands numb, even with three pairs of mittens on, she felt as if her hair was iced over so she could never be able to move it again. If she did it might snap apart.

The snow crunched under her, careful not to slip on the ice. Only the sound of wind filled the air, stinging her face.

She missed the warmth of the sun, the feel of grass and mud between her toes. Flip flops and shorts, birds and caterpillars, she missed her mom and brother.

This little girl missed lots of things.

Including the blue box in front of her. She missed that terribly. It was on its side now, stuck in the ice like everything else. The Dalek frozen, barely in view, she could see its eye stalk and part of its body still frozen yet visible.

Around here there where many frozen once dangerous monsters. All dead and gone, or so people hoped. They still didn't venture out into this part of the world. London.

London was a horrible place, at least it was now. The girl had heard stories and remembered fuzzy memories of London being a wonderful place to visit.

Big Ben was close by, tilted like the blue box, and frozen. The clock had long stopped working, and part of the top had cracked off.

The sky was what set off everything though, it made everything seem more…artistic. She couldn't find another word for it. Real, maybe? The orange sky highlighted all the once great buildings.

And from looking up at the blue box, it seemed more wonderfully beautiful with the orange sky behind it.

With that thought she remembered what she had to do. It took her a few steps until she found the side with the sign and the lock, but that was frozen solid. There was no way the key would get in.

A rumbling, a small rumbling in the back of her mind appeared. It was always there, but it was getting larger, angrier. Panicked she grabbed the key and shoved it against the ice, it didn't even crack. Again and again she tried, the rumbling getting closer.

_No, not now! It can't come now! He promised! _She screamed inside her head, the rumbling shook the ground. As if her legs weren't shaky enough, it was trying to make her drop and lose the key.

"No!" She shouted. "I won't let you do this! Not after what happened before! If you want me, come and get me!"

A scream let out.

And no one was left to see what happened to her, but the lonely blue box and the long dead Dalek.

Horrible fate was, is, to anyone. And everyone.

**A/N: That was fun to write, it'll be a scene later in the story! It's fun looking into the future and having no idea what you're seeing! I'll update as soon as possible, please review. Small flames are welcome.**

**-Don'tDissTheSonic.  
**


	2. Doctor Who, Exactly? Part One

**Chapter 1.**

"Mom, I don't have time for this. You're all the way in New York, what do you think I can do?... No I'm not, just tell Jess that I give her my best and hope it all works out. Now, I _have to go_."

The cell phone slammed shut. Frankie laughed, "You're gonna break that thing, if you're not carful."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "If my mom isn't careful, I'll break her neck."

"We both know your mum isn't the most lovin', but she's got to have done somethin' nice for you and your brother," Frankie shrugged.

"How long has it been since you've seen her? Centuries?" Gwen looked across the table. Was her friend insane? Loving? Her mother?

Frankie wrapped short pieces of bright red hair around her finger, "Just saying. You're twenty-one now, Gwen, shouldn't you not despise your mum?"

"You haven't lived here your whole life, shouldn't you still have more of an American accent?"

They both laughed, "Living here for two years has changed me a bit, hasn't it?"

"Go talk to Tomas. He didn't know it was you, with your red hair and British accent. He thought I made a new friend."

"Lovely, your brother is."

"Ew."

"Shut up. You know what I mean."

"You _fancy _him."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Totally do!"

"She totally does what?" A voice asked behind them.

Frankie jumped, almost spilling her tea onto her new skirt, causing Gwen to laugh. Frankie's cheeks where tomato red, "Nothin'."

"Nothing, indeed." Gwen agreed.

Tomas looked between both girls. "Well, Frankie, I was hoping you could help me wander around London and explain what people are saying to me. I just found out what chips are."

"Not Lays?" Gwen mocked, poking him in the chest.

"Or Pringles." Tomas sighed.

The red head rolled her eyes, "You two are so related. Come on, Tomas, I would fancy some chips right about now. I'll talk to you later, Gwen."

"So you're blowing me off for my little brother?"

"I thought it was obvious. Yes."

…**? …? …?**

"It's working! I can't believe we have enough power for this!" Isla cheered, clapping her hands like a little schoolgirl. She jumped up and down, her bangs hitting her face. "We'll be able to do it again soon! I can't wait to get rid of this hair, it's so… short and black. No colors."

Tobias placed a hand on her shoulder, immobilizing her. "Calm down, Isla, it's not that much. We only have enough for one person."

"I believe that the Queen should go, don't you?" Anya and Noah asked.

"Yes," Tobias agreed with the twins. "Next time, though, we should really be more carful. Once the Queen is charged up, she shall get energy from us and our family."

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Isla cheered, setting the dials.

The rest nodded in agreement. Anya looked up at the screens, "Charge almost ready, sir."

"Wonderful. When it's fully charged, the Queen shall awake and we shall once again become an empire!"

…**? …? …?**

Has a day ever just seemed to match your mood? When you're happy it's sunny, when you're sad it's rainy. Today seemed to match Reece's mood perfectly.

Cloudy, dark, grey clouds, with a chance of rain later in the afternoon. Wind was picking up a bit, blowing her white and black hair back.

There Reece sat, sulking on a park bench, in the middle of London. Her brothers and sisters would have laughed if they saw her. Sitting alone on a planet full of humans. Thank goodness she wasn't aloud to have any communication with them.

People who walked past Reece didn't even look at the white and black-stripped hair girl who sat there, glaring at them. They where so oblivious to everything.

A brown haired girl walked past Reece and sneered at her. Reece rolled her eyes, typical. If a human did notice you, it was almost never for a good reason. She wished to be back with her family.

But today wasn't the day for wishing. It was the day for tracking. Unhooking her metal bracelet from her arm, she typed in the password that went with it. It read: **Access Granted. Welcome back, Reece.**

She rubbed her eyes and typed in a some coordinates, it took a minute to load, as she was so far away from her home planet. When the DNA was confirmed, it gave her his exact location.

Getting up from the bench, Reece strapped the bracelet back on to her right arm. It fed directions to her brain.

"Ready or not, Timelord, here I come. Your hiding is over," she whispered, setting off.

…**? …? …?**

Sightseeing, that's what Gwen needed to do. She had been in London a few days and hadn't even gone to see Big Ben! It wasn't like she went to London everyday, so why not give it a go?

The streets were crowded and everyone was talking British. So Gwen could only understand some of the conversations going on around her. Looking up at the sky, Big Ben looked so tall; it almost seemed impossible to miss.

As she moved into an alley way to get away from all the crowds, she heard running footsteps slapping the wet pavement. She turned around just in time to see him smack into her.

The both tumbled to the ground, Gwen landed in a puddle soaking her jeans.

"Oi! Watch it!" The boy cried, rubbing his head.

"Me? I didn't do anything, _you_ ran into _me_." She glared at him. His jeans where soaked all the way up to his knees and his shirt was torn. The boy's eyes where a light brown and his hair black.

"Just get out of my way." He grunted running past her.

"Thanks for helping me up!" She called to his running figure, as she pushed herself off the ground. "I hope not all people here are like that."

Even though her pants were soaked, she walked right back out into the crowd. The air seemed to grow colder and Gwen just hoped it was because her pants where wet. She pulled her jacket around her tighter. No one else seemed to react to the sudden cold burst; it was probably normal or something. Growing up in the south of America during summer did seem to wear on your ability to stand the cold.

"Excuse me," Gwen tapped on a man's shoulder.

"Yes, love?" He asked turning around. His hair was light brown and his eyes light blue.

"I was wondering if you could tell me how to get to Big Ben from here."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that if I were you; see those clouds? That's a storm coming, and you don't want to be outside in that weather. Trust me, I'm heading home as soon as my sister comes out of the store. I suggest you do the same." He smiled at her.

"Uh-oh, okay. Thanks, mister." Gwen turned and walked away.

_Okay…time to head back to the hotel. I guess I should probably call Tomas._

Gwen whipped out her cell phone and dialed his number, but the call didn't go through. She tried again, but it didn't work. The wind picked up, as she walked down the street.

_It's fine, Frankie has probably taken them back to her place or something. She __**hates **__storms. _

Of course, that lovely thought had to be ruined by the sound of screaming.


End file.
